Question: $h(t) = t$ $g(x) = x^{2}-h(x)$ $ h(g(4)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(4) = 4^{2}-h(4)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(4)$ $h(4) = 4$ $h(4) = 4$ That means $g(4) = 4^{2}-4$ $g(4) = 12$ Now we know that $g(4) = 12$ . Let's solve for $h(g(4))$ , which is $h(12)$ $h(12) = 12$